Explosive Decisions
Explosive Decisions is a case featured in Criminal Case: World of Hazards as the 15th case of the game. It is the fifth and final one to take place in Toxic Square, a district of Selium. Plot The explosion shook the parking lot. Selium PD detectives rushed to the scene to be able to see what happened as Dionisio was in the distance, shocked by the view. Sirens became louder and then he called his friend, Jordan Hawks to get the player and go to his location. Jordan agreed to help and rushed to the unit's headquarters where he picked up the player and told them about the request and right after that went to the parking lot where flashing lights of the police sirens were seen together with a yellow lines around entire parking lot and Dionisio, waiting for them as he explained the situation. Right after hearing the story the team went quickly closer to see how many victims where there. Yelena was a bit skeptical because of the player's involvement but still let them to go due to Jordan's authority. The team moved closer where they witnessed the van, exploded and in flames. As they inspected the van closer they managed to find one body that they dragged outside ad quickly recognized as Hades Occulet. After the player's shock, they sent body to Gertrude as the team decided to interrogate Dionisio again. As the duo interrogated him again, Dionisio repeated the story and said that when he arrive the van already exploded and that he have no idea where other two could be. The team then decided to search the victim's garage and see if they could find something which appeared to be a good idea as they found that their hacker Willow has been visited him very often but also that Milo used blackmailing methods to get access to some substances from the victim. Down in her room, Gertrude wiped her tears as she places the white blanket over his body as Sam tilted his head while scratching behind his ear. Gertrude explained that he was killed by the explosion planted in the van and that very sensitive type of a dynamite which meant that the killer knew their job perfectly. Following the report, the team returned tot he main room where they a bit off the place due to missing Madison. Jordan then suggest a case recap but in that moment, Yelena, with bloody headed and visibly injured Erika, entered the headquarters and pointed their guns at the team, demanding their surrender as another officer went to the medic's room and arrested Gertrude. As the officer dragged her away, Jordan tried to deal with Yelena that they need to let them t finish the investigation but she didn't want to listen and soon after the duo found themselves in the prison. Thinking what to do, Jordan tried to grab the keys from the guard and soon after he succeed before unlocking the cell and the team found themselves running away, but a bit away from the station, Erika waited for then and threatened with the arrest again but the team told her that they could find the person who did this to her and bring them to the justice. She thought for a moment and allowed the team to interrogate her but that she will give them 6 hours to finish the investigation and to have Gertrude as a policy that the team won't sloth around. During the interrogation she mentioned that she found herself in the tropical area that Jordan recalled that only area like that could be the rainbow oasis and following the lead the team found that the victim sometimes visited the place but that he had arguments with Milo very often about the place but also found reasons to suspect their own historian Vincent von Rothrock and how now Gertrude was unable the team needed to rely on help from Xenia Williams. As the team returned to the victim's place thy found Madison Rust tied on the pole and decided to question her but that she doesn't remember what happened. The team then also found that Dionisio stalked the victim in order to prove that he is Nergal. Mid-investigating, the team walked to the headquarters in order to see what they should do next but at the moment, the headquarters suffered a severe explosion. After hearing that the team rushed inside where they found slightly injured Xenia who told the duo that while she did some tests in the Milo's lab someone planted the bomb inside butt hat luckily she didn't got close enough to tr to defuse it, but that she indeed had a little struggle before revealing that she took some kid of a feather that Jordan tight on the spot recognized as the one that can be found on a feather tree in the oasis. The team then rushed back there where the found oasis in flames. Thought hot air and fire the team was able to save some clues and quickly found that Erika tried to perform a death sentence on the victim prior to his supposed transport. The team then discovered that Vincent still hate the victim due to the mistake from their first meet up that result in burning his head up. As they returned to look a bit more in the victim's personal life by searching his garage again they found that Hades used to abuse Willow due to her rebel-ish behavior but also that Madison vandalized his house due to prank he pulled on her prior his arrest. After finishing that interrogation the team was approached by ho said that deal has been changed and that now the remaining time is 30 minutes. The team progressed back tot he parking lot and found last clues. Praying that they have some time left the team got the analyzes finished and went to arrest one else then their own field partner Madison. Madison tilted her head and said that she could've die there too and that she cannot be the killer as she was tied up in the garage. With a heavy sigh, the team presented the evidence one by one until Madison cracked and confessed that she killed Hades and that she is the that the unit looked all along - Nergal. She then slightly back away, explaining that Hades got too close to reveal everything to the world and that she needed to put him down for the sake of the future plans and said how everything was too easy for her, especially since many int he unit already disliked Hades, but that the harder part was the manipulation of Hades to commit a murder of Octavian Vertustos but that is paid on the end as entire Selium PD started to hate him more and that she used the time of the analyzes to plant the bomb under the van and steal the prion transfer sheet from Erika and plant it on the obvious place where the the would go after the analyzes, but that last phase was risky due to her being close to the bomb but that she decided to risk it and did the act, After the smoke raised she kidnapped Erika and throw her a bit away int he woods where Yelena would've find her while she put something from the unit next to her. Once finishing everything, she contacted her right hand, nicknamed, El Diablo to help her to be seen as another victim of the killer. she then smirked and said that nothing is important as Hades was the only one who knew something no one should now about The Serpentinum and that they wouldn't allow him to live so they gave him to go with a bang before snapping her fingers and the smoke raised, allowing her to disappear into the shadows, but at this moment, Erika entered and said that the time is up and that is time for them to go to the jail. Summary 'Victim' * Hades Occulet (Died in the explosion of the prison van) 'Murder Weapon' * Explosive 'Killer' * Madison Rust Suspects DQuantumC15WoH.png|Dionisio Quantum WMoonlightC15WoH.png|Willow Moonlight MPompeiiC15WoH.png|Milo Pompeii EGilgameshC15WoH.png|Erika Gilgamesh VRothrockC15WoH.png|Vincent von Rothrock MRustC15WoH.png|Madison Rust Quasi-Suspect(s) Killer's Profile * The Killer reads Crime and Punishment. * The Killer knows about explosives. * The Killer uses strawberry soap. * The Killer has a scar. * The Killer wears a kohl. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Police's Parking Lot (Clues: Victim's Body, Trash Pile; Victim Identified: Hades Occulet, New Suspect: Dionisio Quantum) *Examine Trash Pile (Result: Torn Pages) *Speak to Dionisio Quantum (New Crime Scene Unlocked: Victim's Garage) *Investigate Victim's Garage (Clues: Newspaper, Wooden Box) *Examine Newspaper (Result: Willow's name; New Suspect: Willow Moonlight) *Examine Wooden Box (Result: Envelopes) *Examine Envelopes (Result: Blackmails; New Suspect: Milo Pompeii) *Question Willow Moonlight *Speak to Milo Pompeii about the threat *Analyze Torn Pages (06:00:00; Attribute: The Killer reads Crime and Punishment) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer knows about explosives) *Go to Chapter 2! (1 star) Chapter 2 *Ask Erika to allow the investigation (Profile Updated: Erika reads Crime and Punishment and knows about explosives) *Investigate Rainbow Oases (Clues: Footprints, Torn Vest, Victim's Gun Hostler) *Examine Footprints (Result: Office Shoes; New Suspect: Vincent von Rothrock) *Examine Torn Vest (Result: Lab Coat) *Examine Victim's Gun Hostler (Result: Pink Substance) *Speak to Vincent von Rothrock (Profile Updated: Vincent reads Crime and Punishment and knows about explosives) *Ask Milo why his lab coat was torn in the rainbow (Profile Updated: Milo reads Crime and Punishment and knows about explosives) *Analyze Pink Substance (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses strawberry soap; New Crime Scene: Victim's Box-Desk) *Investigate Victim's Box-Desk (Clues: Madison Rust, Duct Tape, Camera) *Examine Duct Tape (Result: Saliva) *Examine Camera (Result: Dionisio's Camera) *Question Madison Rust *Question Dionisio about the camera ( * * Chapter 3 Lies of a Serpent 5 Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of World of Hazards Category:Toxic Square